AkuRoku Collections
by YaoiLove101
Summary: I've been in such an AkuRoku mood lately, and I needed a "yaoi outlet" as my friend, Melody, put it! So... here is a collection of AkuRoku one-shots! Hope you enjoy! Summaries are on the top of each story!


Summary: What if Axel had come back from Castle Oblivion injured?

KH – KH

One night, Saïx was standing in the Addled Impasse, looking up at Kingdom Hearts and thinking about everything. _'…I know that we had to get rid of Marluxia and the other traitors,'_ He thought. _'But I can't help but wonder why Xemnas seemed determined to have Axel go to Castle Oblivion also.'_

Suddenly, the sound of a darkness portal opening behind him reached Saïx's ears and he figured it was Xemnas coming to tell him something; although, when he turned around, he saw none other than the one and only Axel. "Axel!"

Axel just looked up at Saïx, obviously in pain. "…Sa–Saïx…?" He muttered before he collapsed.

Saïx quickly ran over to Axel and looked at him. He had cuts and bruises everywhere and his coat and pants had been torn in many places. _'Sora really did a number on him…'_ He thought and quickly picked Axel up (with a little bit of difficulty) and rushed him to the hospital wing. He had passed Xemnas on the way, but didn't stop to talk so Xemnas followed him.

"What happened?" Xemnas asked as he walked over to the bed in the hospital wing where Saïx had put Axel down.

"I'm not sure. He just came through a portal and collapsed."

"Hm… if this is how Axel looks, then I'm certain that the others are long gone by now. I'll go send some dusks to survey Castle Oblivion. In the meantime, you may want to inform Number XIII of his return."

Saïx watched Xemnas leave before he looked back at Axel and frowned at the thought of Roxas being with him. Everyone in the organization knew that Saïx and Axel used to be lovers, and while it was true that Saïx had dumped Axel for Xemnas quite a while ago, he still didn't like the idea of Roxas being with Axel. Saïx pushed aside a stray strand of Axel's hair from his face and just looked at him. _'I don't have to tell Roxas that he's back. He doesn't need to know…'_ He thought and watched Axel for a few more minutes before he left also.

The next morning, Roxas walked into the grey area and Xigbar was the first to say something to him.

"Hey kiddo, why the long face?"

Roxas sighed, "You ask me the same question every morning, and every morning, I give you the same answer."

"Aw, come on. That can't be the reason you're upset."

"Why not, exactly?"

"You didn't hear?" Demyx asked, joining their conversation.

"Hear what?"

"Axel came back yesterday! We heard he's in bad shape, but he's alive!"

"Huh?" Roxas asked, immediately perking up when he heard Axel's name, "No one told me he was back!"

"Oh? Well, he's in the hospital wing." Demyx said.

Roxas started to run down the hallway when Xigbar called after him, "You're going the wrong way! The hospital wing is that way!" He said as he pointed down the correct hallway.

"I knew that!" Roxas said and went down the other hallway and went into the hospital wing. When he got there, he went inside and saw Axel lying on one of the beds, still unconscious, and Saïx was also there, watching him. "Axel!" Roxas cried and ran over to the bed, but before he actually reached Axel, Saïx got in front of him. "Hey!"

Saïx glared down at Roxas with a look that could kill. "What are you doing in here, Number XIII?"

"I'm here to see Axel!"

"He's fine."

Roxas growled and tried to get past Saïx so he could actually reach Axel, however, Saïx seemed keen on making sure that didn't happen, and he just kept getting in front of him. Roxas growled again, seemingly louder this time, "Will you get out of the way?" He yelled.

"I can't do that, Roxas." Saïx said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I won't let you."

"Saïx, there's no need for that." Xemnas said as he came into the room and looked at Roxas. "Shouldn't you be on your mission by now?"

"No! I want to be with Axel!" Roxas yelled.

Xemnas sighed, "No need to yell. I promise you, Number XIII. You can see Number VIII when you complete your mission. However, if you refuse, I'll make sure that Saïx doesn't even let you near this room, let alone, Number VIII."

Roxas sighed, "Fine! I'll go on my damn mission, but I want to see Axel when I get back!" He said and left.

"…Why are you refusing to let Roxas see Axel?" Xemnas asked.

"Because I don't trust him."

Later that day, Roxas came back from his mission and went straight back to the hospital wing before he even checked back in with Saïx. Although, of course, Saïx was still in the wing. "Have you even left since I did?"

"Of course. I just knew you'd be back soon, so I came back. Did you complete your mission?"

"Yes."

Saïx held out his hand, "And the report?"

"I'll write it later. Xemnas promised that I could see Axel when I got back."

"No, he said 'when you complete your mission', and I know you know that reports are part of the missions themselves. So, no, you are not done with your mission yet, and I will not allow you to see Axel until then."

"I'll do it… later!" Roxas yelled, and he walked over to Axel, taking his hand.

That small sign of affection made Saïx growl deep in his throat, and made it loud enough for Roxas to hear.

"I'm sorry. Am I bothering you?" Roxas mocked as he turned to face Saïx, so neither of them noticed that Axel was starting to wake up.

"Yes, you're bothering me!"

"Well, too bad!" Roxas yelled.

"Don't talk back to your superior!"

"I don't care if you are my superior, nor do I care that you were Axel's previous lover! All I do care about is that I'm with Axel now! He's everything to me; he's all I have! I care about him more than you ever did!" Roxas yelled. Roxas then felt Axel's grip on his hand tighten and he looked to see Axel looking at him with those beautiful, emerald green eyes. (I think they're beautiful!) "Axel! You're awake!" Roxas cried happily and hugged him.

"Ow!"

Roxas quickly pulled back and apologized, "Oh, sorry. Sorry."

"How you feeling?" Saïx asked.

"Oh, don't pretend like you care…" Axel said. "But I'm fine. You can leave now." He said, giving Saïx the 'shoo' signal.

Saïx sighed, "Fine." He said and left.

After he left, Roxas gently laid his head against Axel's shoulder and hugged his arm. "I missed you, Axel."

Axel smiled warmly and kissed Roxas' forehead. "I missed you too, Roxas." Roxas looked up at Axel and pressed a kiss to his lips which made Axel chuckle. "Hey Roxas… did you mean what you said to Saïx? You know, about how I mean everything to you?"

"I meant every word."

"…Roxas?"

"Hm?"

"I feel the same way about you."

Roxas smiled and kissed Axel again. After the kiss, they laid there in a comfortable silence until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

KH – KH

Okay, okay. So it's not the greatest fanfic in the history of fanfics, but I had to write this down, and I wrote it all in one day! Yay! I rewrote the ending like… five times, and seriously, that was the best ending I wrote, so… please don't kill me! Anywho, you know you want to review! …Did I just make a rhyme?

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
